Fanon questions
Engagements * What does Zuko propose to Mai with? * How do Aang and Katara reach the cave where he makes his proposal? * During his walk home from his craftsman's class in chapter one of the Kataang arc, who does Aang run in to? * What event temporarily prevents Zuko from proposing to Mai? * What deserts do both couples enjoy in their dinners within the story? Reunion * What is the name of the pilot who transports Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph back to the Fire Nation? * What event does Katara flash back to during her walk out in the rain? * What does Katara admit to Zuko shortly after they defeat Azula? * What is the name of the newly-appointed Great Fire Sage? * When Aang, Katara, and Zuko make their way to the area where the Fire Nation kept treasures they claimed in the War, what does the inscription on the door say? The Weatherbenders * Which two teams were involved in the football game Reeaki saw just before he was transported to the Avatar World? * How are Kianna and Baktan related? * Who does Katara see in a vision during her duel with Kianna in chapter 15? * What weather event do the Meteorologists use to cripple the Fire Nation Capital in their capture of the city? * Who are the three guardians of weatherbending? From Enemies to Friends * When Katara and Ty Lee hugged the second time, who is mentioned to be watching in the distance? * Before talking to Katara, who does Ty Lee talk to? * Likewise, before talking to Ty Lee, who does Katara talk to? The Inaugural Pro-bending Match * Whose late hit in round one clinched the round for the Aardvark Sloths over the Winged Lemurs? * What was the round one "net score" for the Aardvark Sloths? * Which pro-bender lost their father when they were young? * Who visits Aang and Katara during the first intermission? * What does Halak do when he returns to the locker room after round one? The Trial of Ty Lee * What is the name of Ty Lee's friend that she speaks to while on the boat to Kyoshi Island? * What is the name of the event Ty Lee must pass to become an official Kyoshi Warrior? * Name any one of the five things Ty Lee has to solemnly swear to as part of the Kyoshi Warrior oath. To Those Who are Gone... * What is the name of Aang's prewar friend from the Southern Water Tribe? * What is the name of Hakoda and Bato's friend who was killed during one of the raids? * Whose face is carved into the war memorial in its own separate section? * How does Holak refer to Aang and Katara when he first sees them? After the Field Trip * While she and Aang are talking, what does Katara request of Aang when she gets emotionally shaken? * While the Water Tribe siblings talk, what does Sokka confess to Katara? * Who is Sokka talking with while Katara and Aang are hugging?